


愈渐加速的进程

by Taubenton



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, F/M, Female!Yuusei, Fluff and Smut, Researcher!Yuusei
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 以为仅仅只是那种好事情的我果然是笨蛋啊。布鲁诺难以置信地环住博士的腰肢，接受了这位女士主动的献吻。
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei





	愈渐加速的进程

当这位高大的蓝发青年一边忙着打理自己四处支楞的发尾，一边夹着忘了放下的头盔进入Moment研究所的时候，一股轻微的海风气味夹着沐浴露的清香随着他的步伐飘来，负责接待的前台小姐直觉这是一个莽撞张扬的年轻人——谁会错过实习研究课程的报道时间呢？他可能是近年来的第一人。

“您可以在左手边找到您的名牌。”前台小姐公式化地说明完毕后，就看着他呆愣无措地捧着那顶保养良好的头盔，一副不知道如何处理的样子——啊，还是个迷恋疾驰的决斗者。

“请问您的名字是？”前台小姐不禁问道。

青年无意识地抹去了目镜上的污点，迟疑地回复，“是……是布鲁诺！”

“那么布鲁诺先生，这是您的名牌。左转乘坐电梯上楼即可，详细的说明相信您已经阅读过了。”

“啊……是的！非常感谢！”名为布鲁诺的青年露出了毫无保留的真诚微笑。

他当然没有发现不远处的不动博士。

~*~

请问世界上还有更巧合的事情吗？迟到的报道日，电梯的共同搭乘人是自己的研究导师兼憧憬对象，而自己却像个不懂礼节的孩子一样抱着忘记放在D轮上的头盔，甚至还在微微喘气。似乎所有的恶意都堆积在布鲁诺的身上，让他向如此的命运屈服。

他正苦恼着如何打招呼并且道歉，不动博士已经取得了先攻。这位质子物理界最权威也是最年轻的博士，微微仰起头看向他，直率地开口，“早上好，你就是布鲁诺君吧？”

“嗯……唉？是、是我。不动博士，上午迟到了真是万分抱歉！如果我的行为已经妨碍了项目进度，请务必惩罚我！”手中抓着的头盔刚好卡住布鲁诺计划好的标准深度鞠躬。啊，真是够了。他悄悄撬开一只眼观察对方的反应，视野范围内只有博士挂着一脸被娱乐到的神情，眯眼俯视着他此时的动作。

“你的D轮，我看见了。”博士忽然说，“有时间空余的话，就来一场疾驰决斗吧。”她伸出了右手。

还有这种……好事情的么？受到冲击的布鲁诺晕乎乎地直起身，习惯性地松开左手，“啊对不起，是这一边！”他终于意识到错误所在，同样抽出右手完成了两人最初的约定。

说起来……不动博士笑得真好看啊。

~*~

以为仅仅只是那种好事情的我果然是笨蛋啊。布鲁诺难以置信地环住博士的腰肢，接受了这位女士主动的献吻。虽然几个月的突发恋爱让两个人的关系极速升温，差不多已经到达了粘腻的程度，但是门外人来人往的通讯间——唔。

游星的舌温和地推入他的口腔，熟练地勾起行动生疏的另一方。内壁被对方舔得泛出抑制不住的酥麻感，布鲁诺舒适地半闭起眼睛，又突然意识到哪里不妥一般反向侵入游星。博士从来不注意保养自己，就连这种时候唇瓣也带着恒温器影响下的干燥感。他感觉到游星用力下压着自己的后脑，让两个人贴合得更为紧密，那对发育良好的乳房一并挤住他的前胸。布鲁诺抚过游星的脸侧，手指绞入偏长的鬓发中，游星轻微的呜咽近在咫尺，柔软得令人即刻沉溺。他也任由自己被这些声音诱导着，在沿着脖颈向下舔吻的同时将手搭在那件浅蓝色衬衫的衣扣上，“我能……可以吗？”

“嗯。”游星回答他。

解开纽扣后布鲁诺顺势把博士朴素却合身的内衣一同脱下，颜色稍深的乳首缀在白皙的胸脯上，恰到好处的乳晕吸引着视线。“这里……”布鲁诺喃喃着含入其一吸吮，他快速地拨弄着逐渐充血挺立的肉粒，右手滑入未褪下的外衣绕过后背搔刮另一边的侧面。布鲁诺松开了涎液浸润的乳首，流连地轻啄顶端。游星实际上是易出汗的体质，即使是在通讯间的冷气中，细嫩的皮肤也裹上了一层薄汗，整一只胸脯看起来相当晶莹美味。

在布鲁诺失神观察的时刻，游星喘息着挺身撞了撞那颗蓝色的脑袋，出声催促，“继续。”

“好心急啊……不动博士。”布鲁诺跪在地上拉下游星的长裤，隔着内裤轻薄的布料划出阴部的轮廓，他无障碍地勾下已被沾湿的遮挡物，悄悄地向暴露的私处呵出一口热气。

“呜——”游星靠倒在墙上，难以自持地仰起头，“还、还可以再……布鲁诺！别，啊……”

模仿着过去舍友偷藏起来的图册的说明，布鲁诺尝试性地拨开阴唇舔入翕动的小口，女性下体自有的腥臊味并不那么无可忍受，此时反倒是有了精神上催情的意味。他顺利地舔开了游星，惯用的左手松开震颤的腿根，加入到开发的行列中，往更深的部分模拟着抽插的动作。这具柔韧的身体回应似的配合着汩出透明的淫液，自发地为真正的交合做前期准备。

“不动博士……”布鲁诺抵着开放的穴口低声喊道。

“不要、那样子叫我，”双臂夹起的双乳随着起伏的身体摇晃，游星并起两腿，无力地向外推搡布鲁诺，结果只是抓乱了对方的额发，“哈啊——布鲁诺的呼吸，全部进去了唔唔……”

这样反而激起了布鲁诺的兴致，他撑开游星的膝盖，堪堪掐住可怜的内核，同时坚持地使用那个称呼，“博士的下面，对我很敏感呢。”接着毫无预警地，他的手指深深没入温热的内里。

“住……布鲁诺啊啊啊！！”

游星猛地挺起臀部，湿滑的液体尽数溅在布鲁诺面前。布鲁诺愣了愣，赶忙起身托住腿软的游星。那双溢着泪水的钴蓝眼睛有些恼怒地抗议着布鲁诺的意外行动，但在高潮耗费了大量体力的情况下，游星也只能作罢地伏在布鲁诺身上不匀地喘息。

布鲁诺吞了口口水，“游星，接下来……”他用牙撕开安全套的包装，将胶套戴上自己完全勃起的性器。阴茎的伞状体在入口摩挲一阵，便就着先前的体液顶入紧致的穴口。

“呼、布鲁诺。太快了，我还没有——”

“可是我一直都很相信游星呢。”布鲁诺狡黠地笑笑，年轻人特有的恶劣本质暴露出来，“博士的身体，紧紧地包裹住我了。”

“都是哪里学来的坏花样啊——等、唔嗯。太里面了呜……”游星的右膝盖被布鲁诺拉起，她顺从地抬腿卡在布鲁诺的腰上。体内的炽热因此抓住了进入更深处的机会，碾开四围的肉壁，惹得游星高叫出声。

“喂，里面的，没事吧？”门外忽然传来了同事的声音。

游星立刻捂住嘴，默默地吞下放肆的呻吟。收紧的穴道更清晰地描摹出柱体的轮廓，高速袭来的快感冲击着她的大脑。她眨眼示意布鲁诺回答，手却被对方笑着拉开，下身律动的频率不减反增，捣弄着敏感的地带。

她惊喘出声，羞恼地倚在布鲁诺的颈间。

“啊……没事没事！”布鲁诺努力忍下下身传来的愉悦，提高音量好让外面听见。

脚步声渐渐远去。

他的脑门被博士警告性地拍了一下，“唉？痛。”

“快点……做完吧。”

“好的。”

还有，对不起。突然起了玩心……布鲁诺抱歉地吻上游星。

~*~

“下次请不要这样了。”

“啊。”

“不过，有刘海的布鲁诺真可爱啊。”

~*~

午休时间。

前台的小姐望着那两人共同离开的背影，感觉自己嗅到了不一样的气息。“这两个人，怎么成天混在一起啊。”

“感觉气氛变得怪异了。那小子，不会是喜欢上不动博士了吧。”前台的小哥喝了口咖啡。

“唉——说起来，他是不是换发型了？”

“前几天就把刘海放下来了。”

“看起来变得乖巧了。”

“迷惑性更高了。”

“更危险了。”

“嗯？”

因为博士对这种需要驯服的类型没有抵抗力啊。前台小姐抓过另一杯外卖咖啡，做了举杯致敬的动作。

~*~

虽然完全不需要驯服就是了。

~*~

布鲁诺仍然保留了他兜风的习惯，在思绪不清晰的时候，海岸边的风浪声能够效果绝佳地安抚内心不知名的躁动。偶尔他可以碰到那只虽然是流浪着的，但是应该也受人好好照看的猫，柔软的呼噜声会让他想起自己的正式恋人兼研究导师。

在游星觉得舒服时，她也会发出莫名的轻哼呢。

傻傻的笑容攀上布鲁诺的脸颊，随着他将D轮停入MIDS分配的公寓车库，这副痴迷的表情终于是消失了。

“今天也辛苦你了！”布鲁诺按着三角鹰的车身低声道谢，他刚抬头转身，夜色中仅着工作用长褂的不动博士就捉住了他全部的注意力。

穿的这么少就跑出来了吗？不是说好在家里等我的。布鲁诺快步上前用自己的外套裹住游星揪满拉链，正想开口表示不赞成，就看到游星像孩子一样埋进他的外套领口里，深深地吸了一口气。

游星的声音因为衣物的遮挡听起来闷闷的，“布鲁诺的味道，真是让人安心啊……唔，好像说了很奇怪的话。”她再次把半张脸缩进织物中。

什么东西啊，请问，为什么这么可爱——布鲁诺蓦地脸红起来。他小心地勾起游星露出的一小节手指，有些磕绊地说，“外面有些冷，赶、赶快回去了。”

游星缓慢地点点头，满足地蹭过竖起的衣领。

竟然，也走到这一步了……布鲁诺拉起游星微凉的手，向更远的未来奔去了。

~*~

“结……结婚了？！”


End file.
